1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a rotational exerciser which is operable by a user and freely rotates together with the user so as to exercise the user's legs, waist, hands and head. In addition, by means of the rotatary movement, the exerciser serves to stimulate the user's cerebellum, enhance the user's balancing ability, and speed the user's blood circulation. The exerciser of the present invention is exciting and interesting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different kinds of exercisers being widely used indoors, such as a multi-functional exerciser, a running exerciser, a treading exerciser, etc. These exercisers are designed to train different areas of a user's body.
However, the conventional exercisers are mostly used to train and strengthen the user's heart, lung, or muscle. The user usually operates the exerciser in a standing, lying or sitting position and therefore, only a certain area instead of the whole body is trained or exercised.
There is an "upside-down" exerciser developed with an intention to solve the above problems. The exerciser includes a back for a user to lie thereon, a step for confining the user's feet, and fastener means for connecting a control lever with an adjusting lever so as to bind the user's legs in place. When the user stretches his/her two hands backward, the back of the exerciser is pushed to incline backward and finally gets the user into an upside-down position. However, this exerciser only permits the users to be in an upside-down position and does not provide any overall exercising effect.